In cutting stock, usually steel stock with an oxyacetylene torch, cutters have frequently, in order to assure a straight cut, used a piece of scrap material and a pair of clamps as a cutting guide. The assembling of the required parts and the frequent misplacement of one of the required parts delays the rate of production. When cutting an I-beam across the center web, there is the added problem of being able to clamp a guide member onto the I-beam.
One feature of this invention is to provide a guide bar for use on flat stock where the clamps are both adjustable and affixed to the guide member so that the clamps and guide member are not readily separated. Still another feature is to provide a guide bar which can be used on I-beams, both on the top and bottom plates and across the center web between the top and bottom plates.
The present invention provides a general purpose guide bar which can be clamped readily to regular stock and can also be secured across the top and bottom webs of an I-beam and across the center web of an I-beam.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appending claims. The invention, itself, however, as to its construction and obvious advantages will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiment when read with the accompanying drawings.